disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992animated feature film, Aladdin. She is an independent, rebellious young princess from Agrabah, a Middle Eastern kingdom ruled by her father, the Sultan. As the future sultana, Jasmine has a strong sense of obligation to her country. Because of outdated laws, however, she was forbidden to go beyond the palace walls and was forced to follow unjust practices. Refusing to be treated like a sheltered object, Jasmine aspires to diverge from her societal confines and live a life where she is free to make her own choices. Jasmine is loosely based on the character of Princess Badroulbadour from the Aladdin tale featured in the One Thousand and One Nights collection of stories in which the film is based. She is also the sixth official member of the Disney Princess line-up. She is voiced by Linda Larkin and Lea Salonga when singing. Background History Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, residing in the kingdom's palace alongside her father and loyal, yet overprotective pet tiger, Rajah, whom she found years before the events of the film. She believed him to be a spiritual gift from her deceased mother, who would tell her stories about the "star tiger" named Rajah.1 In the chapter A Gift from the Stars, from the book Tales from Agrabah, it is revealed that, whenever Jasmine would long for her mother, the princess would sit on her balcony and stargaze for a period of time. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the legacy of her mother played a fairly large role, where the Sultan mentioned seeing his wife in his daughter, specifically through Jasmine's relationship with her mother's horse, Sahara. Because of her status as a princess, Jasmine was unfortunately forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending her life sheltered within the confines of the royal home. Despite living a lavished life, she often felt suffocated by the laws of her kingdom, which restricted her from socializing with her subjects and forced her into unjust practices, such as forced marriages. These restrictions have ultimately prevented Jasmine from making any connections, as she states she had never had any real friends, aside from Rajah. The restrictions have also left her with the desire to see the world and experience life outside of being a sheltered princess, which would eventually result in meeting Aladdin. Personality When she first appears at the palace, Jasmine is introduced as fiery and no-nonsense, with zero tolerance for anyone that belittles her character. Initially, she profusely rejects her role as a princess because of the unethical requirements that comes with the role, such as being forced to remain within the palace at all times, being forced to marry for political gain rather than love and being treated as a tool rather than her own person. Jasmine's open resentment towards Agrabah's outdated laws, and her belief that people should be judged solely by their character rather than their background, shows that she is progressive. This mentality allowed her to see the goodness in Aladdin, despite his background as a street urchin. In "Garden of Evil", she was able to see the humanity in the plant creature Arbutus, whereas others assumed that he was a soulless monster. However, this progressive attitude often put Jasmine at odds with her father and other members of the royal elite, who were content with following the status quo and expressed frustration with her refusal to do the same. She has been something of an outcast amongst royalty as a result of this difference in ideals, so she developed a standoffish nature as a defense mechanism. Strong-willed and defiant, Jasmine is not afraid to speak her mind, nor will she hesitate to stand up for what she believes is right. More comically, siccing Rajah on those who annoy her is another defense mechanism that she is infamous for. While Aladdin focuses on Jasmine's goal to achieve individuality, the television series explores her outstanding devotion to her kingdom and people. In "Bad Mood Rising", she explains that she rules under the philosophy that, "A princess knows the needs of the people outweigh her own." Under that philosophy, Jasmine has risked her life for Agrabah on numerous occasions: In the original Aladdin, despite having no fighting abilities of her own, she was quick to aid Aladdin in the final battle against sorcerer Jafar by grabbing hold of the latter's snake staff and subsequently trying to steal the lamp. In "The Ethereal", she sacrifices her life to save a child's life, which in turn saves Agrabah from destruction at the hands of the Ethereal. When the kingdom is terrorized by Dominus Tusk in "Armored and Dangerous", she leaps into battle, with only Carpet by her side, to defend her people from Tusk's wrath. After gaining her independence by the end of Aladdin, Jasmine is shown to be very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to a stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She takes part in most of the political disputes and garners an amount of respect equal to her father. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Jasmine attempts to contribute to Agrabah in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess—such as volunteering in schools or hospitals. Being aware of her sex appeal and the effect that it has on others, Jasmine is notorious for flaunting her assets to gain the trust of her enemies, only to betray and humiliate them when the time is right. A prominent example of this occurs when Jafar takes over Agrabah; when Aladdin tries to steal back the lamp, she takes advantage of Jafar's lust for her by pretending to be madly in love with him, so to cover for Aladdin. However, Jasmine is not without her foibles. She can sometimes be too fussy, opinionated, and incredibly stubborn. In "Do the Rat Thing", she takes offense when Aladdin declares that Jasmine doesn't know what it's like to be a "street rat", despite the fact that he was right. Jasmine can also act without thinking things through, as she was willing to leave the palace without knowing the difference in customs between royalty and commoners; this is shown by her donating an apple to a child and being confused when the vendor demanded that she pay for it. Physical Appearance Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure is modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is beautiful, slender woman of average height with a distinct, voluptuous hourglass figure. She has medium-tanned skin, high cheekbones, brown eyes with full eyelashes, and straight and lush hair reaching her thighs. Jasmine's casual outfit is designed to be simplistic, resembling that of Arabian Harem women. It is a sky blue (later turquoise) cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her belly button with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching puffy pants with a light-blue V-shaped waistline, and darker-blue curled shoes. With the outfit, her hair is normally tied in a ponytail worn in two sections with teal bands matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wears a turquoise headband that is centered with a sapphire with a gold boarder adorned into it. She also dons two large golden earrings completely covering her ears, and a matching necklace. For formal occasions, such as the announcement of her engagement, Jasmine wears a purple dress. Opposite of her casual wear, this dress covers most of her body like a normal gown, with the fabric reigning down from her shoulders to her feet. The top half of the dress is strapless, and the lower half consists of a belt piece (centered with a sapphire) and a transparent pink veil that flows down, just below her calves. She also wears a headband with a similar royal blue jewel, while her hair is tied in a ponytail similar to the one associated with her casual, though the bands are purple instead of blue. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a scarlet outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her necklace, earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Her hair is also tied in a high ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When disguising herself as a commoner on the streets of Agrabah, Jasmine wears a brown cloak, with a matching Shayla. The outfit would later become casual for her outings in the marketplace, as seen in the television series and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In Return of Jafar, Jafar used this outfit and her usual palace clothes as his main disguised form. During the finale, Jasmine wears a violet strapless tube top, with matching pants consisting of linings around the waist that come full circle and end with a blue, encrusted jewel. Her shoulders are covered by a transparent, blue veil that reaches down to her waist. The outfit is completed by purple bands to tie into her ponytail, and the gold earrings she has with her casual outfit. When she has a discussion with Aladdin about Iago's presence, Jasmine wears another formal outfit; her cropped tube top is now lavender with a pink trim and long sleeves, her lavender harem pants gain a matching short greaves with a pink trim adorned with a sapphire at the center and brown curled shoes. Her hairclips and her headband adorned with a sapphire at the center are lavender to match her outfit and she is accessorized with a gold necklace on her neck and different dangling earrings on both of her ears. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine incorporates both of her outfits in the previous films. She wears a pink long sleeved tube top with a white collared sleeves in each sides, pink harem pants with a white trim and brown curled shoes. She now wears a pink hat instead of a headband and retains her gold necklace and earrings from her first casual outfit. Her hairclips are also pink to match her outfit. Her other outfit is identical to her first casual outfit but is pink with gold trim. She wears a dark pink and light purple Arabian jacket with a gold trim beneath it. Her headband is now gold adorned with a ruby gem on the center and maintains her gold accessories. Her initial appearance and at the end of the film where she is finally married to Aladdin and they set off to their honeymoon by riding a magic carpet, Jasmine wears a simple white Arabian wedding dress with a gold trim adorned with an amethyst gem on the chest and a gold sparkle designs at her dress skirt. Her hair is loose with lavender flowers in each side adorned with a white long wedding veil. Abilities * Intuitive Aptitude: Jasmine is quite intuitive, having described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, she was able to pole vault across a rooftop. Jasmine has been able to manipulate foes and read people for their true intentions, such as Prince Achmed, Jafar, Mirage or even Chaos, showing an ability to uncover lies and secrets. This is prominently seen during Jasmine's night with "Prince Ali", when she suspected that he is the same boy that she met in the marketplace. After spending more time together, she even tricks him into confirming her suspicions, proving that she is smart enough to outsmart a street-wise street rat. * Skill Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As seen in the television series, as well as Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine eventually garnered skills in combat, being able to hold her own in battle against thieves and other antagonists, including Mozenrath. She is rather unmerciful in battle, as seen in the previously mentioned episode, "The Great Rift" and "The Vapor Chase", where she ruthlessly attacked Abis Mal out of vengeance. In the episode "A Sultan Worth His Salt", Jasmine is shown to be skilled in the use of weaponry for combat. Her skills are arguably best showcased in "Forget Me Lots", where she (under a magical influence, amnesia) easily battled and nearly defeated Aladdin, as well as numbers of other characters. Both that episode and "The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath" feature a whip as her personal weapon of choice, with which she displays exceptional skill in an offense, defense, and even non-combat ingenuity. * Animal Empathy: With her pure-hearted and kind nature, Jasmine has shown a remarkable affinity to most animals she encounters. Most noticeably is the massive Rajah who is undeniably loyal to her and acts more akin to a house pet with her. Other animals, even random fish, tend to take a liking to her. * Physical Strength: Despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a boulder in "My Fair Aladdin", and a large statue, as well as beat a thug with one punch in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. * Multilingual: As an aspiring queen, Jasmine can speak several languages, as it was briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Role in the Series Sofia the First Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to meet Sofia, the first being Cinderella. She makes a guest appearance in the episode "Two to Tangu". She appears in her new design. Jasmine helps Sofia and Amber tame a wild flying carpet by teaching them not to be afraid and sings a song called "The Ride of Our Lives" with them. Interestingly, while Jasmine sports her redesigned look, her old ponytail hairstyle that was sectioned into two (instead of the new regular-looking ponytail) is retained. In "Forever Royal" when Sofia is battling Vor inside her amulet, Jasmine appears to Sofia in spirit form along with all the other princesses who have been summoned to help Sofia in her times of need and they encourage her to be brave and strong for they all believe in her. Trivia To see the trivia, click here * "Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower that Persians call "yas" or "yasamin". * Contrary to popular belief, Jasmine's age has never been confirmed or even referenced in any of the Aladdin movies, television series, or other spinoff projects. ** In the original film, the Sultan declares that Jasmine must be married "by her next birthday", but never specifies how old she will become on said birthday. *** An early story concept for the original film had the sultan saying, "Jasmine, the law says you must be married by your sixteenth birthday.", which would have made her fifteen years old. *** This concept was scrapped when Jeffrey Katzenberg became worried about sending the wrong message and the idea that fifteen year old girls can get married. *** Thus, the line was changed to "married to a prince by your next birthday.", leaving Jasmine's age unknown. *** Actress Linda Larkin was in her early twenties when she landed the role of Jasmine in 1990. * Producer Amy Pell was particularly fond of Jasmine's role as an independent woman. * The concept of Jasmine escaping the palace was partially inspired by Princess Ann's identical actions in the 1953 film Roman Holiday. * In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine notes that she has been riding horses since before she could walk. ** It is also mentioned that she can name every one of the 40 thieves. * Jasmine's wedding dress in Aladdin and the King of Thieves was modeled after her mother's wedding dress. * Jasmine has a recurring theme in the movie, which can be found as "Jasmine Runs Away" on the Aladdin soundtrack. ** The melody for Jasmine's theme would later be used as the template for a full song titled "To Be Free", which appears as a solo for Jasmine in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular. *** Jasmine's theme was inspired by "Scheherazade Suite" by Rimsky-Korosakov. * When casting Jasmine, the filmmakers strived to find an actress whose voice differentiated from that of previous Disney heroines. ** According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. ** Following her initial audition, it took nine months for Larkin to officially receive the role of Princess Jasmine. * Larkin once boasted having to say the best line in the movie: "It's all so magical!". ** It is said that this line is what helped her understand the character of Jasmine. * Jasmine broke ground by being the first non-Caucasian Disney Princess. * Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice. * One of the Disney Princess magazines has a story about two of Jasmine's cousins named Farah and Nadine. ** Whether or not they are considered canon is unknown. * In an extended version of the Disney Princess scene in Ralph Breaks the Internet shown at the 2017D23 Expo, it was revealed that the internet counterpart of Jasmine was allergic to cats and required an inhaler. ** While this part of the scene did not appear in the actual film, a 13-doll pack that featured Vanellope and the Princesses in their comfy clothes did give Jasmine's doll an inhaler accessory. * Jasmine is the only named female character in the animated film Aladdin, this is because she is the only significant female character in the animated film. Category:Princesses Category:Lovers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Magical Characters Category:Musicians Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Cousins